disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
La Parade des Rêves a La Ronde
La Parade des Rêves a La Ronde premiered on June 17, 2013, at La Ronde in Montréal. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. Parade Unit *'Mickey's and Bugs Bunny Magical Hat’s:' Roger Rabbit leads the way on a Balloon air. The parade starts with Camera in “Dreams Take Flight”, Cinema is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Rainbow a giant named “Magical of Friendship”, Mickey, Minnie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester The Cat, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pluto, Goofy and Chip 'n' Dale also sing and dance along with him. Some costumes worn by the characters are similar to those featured in the concept art of "Mickey's Soundsational Parade". *'Belle Battle On The Tower and Pirate:' Belle lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Balloon air boat. A group of pirates, led by Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, wield the flag of the Jolly Roger, with Tinkerbell tied up on front, as Captain Hook's ship sails into view, the crocodile swimming below it. Wendy and Peter Pan wave from a window. While the servants Gaston's mob fight in the castle, Gaston hunts down the a giant Beast Tower Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest float. *'Tournesol Music Langhter: '''Pierrick lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Balloon air Music Box. next to Samuel and Alexis; attached to the float are Music, Tournesol, and Clowns from Dumbo dance around Pinocchio leads a magical train over a piano, with The Three Little Pigs as passengers on the next float. a small float dolls of Chipmunks, Rabbit, Squirrels and Raccoons Hanging behind the unit are Tournesol from ''On s'amuse avec les Clowns du Carrousel ''and la danseuse étoile Tournedanseausol from ''Une Journée de rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Tournesol to perform bungee tricks. Other characters featured in this unit include Pantouf, Giboulééé and Kabotine, Caillou and Rosie, Snow White, and the remaining seven dwarfs, Roxxy, Billy, Newton and Blooper atop Drum. *'Princess Dreams Come True:' Princess Jasmine lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Balloon air Magic. On a swan-shaped airboat are several Disney princesses: Cinderella from Cinderella, Ariel from The Little Mermaid, and Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. *'Rio Carnival Jam:' Donald lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Balloon air Donkey. Characters such as Blu and Jewel, Pedro and Nico from Rio, and José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles from The Three Caballeros feature on this float, styled to look like the Rio. Monkey characters dance along with them. Four female Bird dancers and four male Bird dancers bring up the rear. During the show stop, Aracuan Bird part of the unit raises up and the female Rio Carnival perform an amazing Trapeze routine. *'Thumbelina Music and Melody and Play:' Ms. Fieldmouse lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Balloon air Melody. Jaq and Gus from Cinderella, Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius from Thumbelina and Alice from Alice In Wonderland, including an enormous float version of the Queen of Hearts, a pair of Mice, and four 'jumping' Mice entertain the crowd. The Card climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Yzma RockBand Spooky:' Gargamel lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Balloon air Spooky. The float is led by flame dancers who juggle and use poi. The peak of Tower comes into view with the giant Haunted Forest demon Lord Rothbart perching on top. Jafar in his cobra form slithers along at the front. On the right-hand side, Yzma, Darla Dimple, Ruber, Maleficent and the Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs sends daunting looks at guests. On the opposite side, Hades fumes at the guests and Scar lurks in the shadows with crazed eyes. Perching on the back of the float is the sea witch Ursula originally followed by Flotsam and Jetsam puppets and Drake the evil penguin. *'Léo Bubble of Under the Sea:' Mary Poppins lead this unit aboard pastel-colored Balloon air Bubble. The larger float features Sea, with Léo, Quincy, June and Annie riding on bicycle carousel Fish behind the brightly colored. Various Sea ride the Fish float and deliver the greatest “Under the Sea” of "La Ronde". Show facts *'Show run:' June 17, 2013 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop Song:' French Canadian version of Bienvenue From Frere des Ours *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' **'TOWER UNIT:' ***''"The Mob Song" / "Oo De Lally" / "You Can Fly"'' **'LANGHTER UNIT:' ***''"Whistle While You Work" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / "Casey Junior" / "Il Faut Que Je Bouge" / "I've Got No Strings"'' **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Part of that World" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"'' **'RIO UNIT:' ***''"Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)" / "Real in Rio" / "The Three Caballeros"'' **'MUSIC AND MELODY UNIT:' ***''"The Work Songs" / "Soon" / "Alice in Wonderland"'' **'SPOOKY ROCK UNIT' ***''"Feel Like a Million" / "Poor Unfortunate Souls" / "Far Into the Forest" / "Don't Make Me Laugh"'' **'BUBBLE UNIT' ***''"Little Einsteins" / "The Beautiful Briny" / "Step in Time"'' Category:Parades Category:La Ronde